1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to explosives. More particularly, this invention relates to a primary explosive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Explosives are categorized as primary, secondary or high explosives in order of decreasing sensitivity to energy input. Primary or initiator explosives are the most sensitive to mechanical, electrostatic and thermal stimulae. Primary explosives are powders with good flow transfer and pressing characteristics to allow for high speed automatic loading of detonators. Some primary explosives are used in non-detonating stab and percussion primers to accomplish mechanical work or to initiate burning actions.
Two common components of explosive initiators are lead azide and tetrazene, but both have detrimental properties. Lead azide contains the toxic heavy metal and is hydrolytically unstable. The hydrazoic acid formed in the presence of moisture can react with the brass fuze fittings of military ordnance to form the dangerously sensitive cupric azide. Tetrazene suffers from a low ignition temperature of 140.degree. C. and is only marginally satisfactory.
Potassium dinitrobenzofuroxan (KDNBF) or potassium 4,7-dihydro-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan-7-ol is the potassium salt or Meisenheimer complex formed when 4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan is dissolved in aqueous potassium bicarbonate. KDNBF has found use in primary explosive compositions. The sodium, silver, cesnium and rubidium salts are also known.